the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Cierce Greengrass I, Countess of Norwich
Cierce Greengrass '''(née Longbottom), Countess of Norwich''' (19 Jul 1670 - 12 Dec 1700) was an English pure-blood witch who lived in the 17th and 18th centuries. In the muggle world, she was known as Countess of Norwich. She was the daughter of Alexei Longbottom, and Linnea Longbottom (née Burke). She was the wife of Theobald Greengrass, 8th Earl of Norwich, who she married on 13 July, 1688, at the age of 17. She was the mother to eleven children. Biography Early life Cierce Longbottom was born on 19 Jul, 1670, in All, Hallowsgate, Cheshire, England. Her father, Alexei, was 27 and her mother, Linnea, was 21. She grew up on the lavish 17th century Longbottom estate. Her father was well-known for interacting with muggles and as Countess of Norwich, Cierce continued this in her later life. She attended Hogwarts from 1 September 1677 to June 1684. She was a student of Gryffindor House. She owned a wand made of vine and phoenix feather. Marriage and issue Cierce Longbottom was arranged to marry Theobald Greengrass, 8th Earl of Norwich, in 1687, when she was 16. When she was close to reaching the age of 18, they married, and she left Hogwarts before finishing her seventh year, when she was 17. Their marriage took place on 13 July 1688. She then had 11 children with him in 11 years. The first two of which, Alexei and Linnea, did not survive to adulthood. Their son and heir became Aemilius Greengrass II, 9th Earl of Norwich. * Alexei Greengrass I (18 Apr 1689 - 13 Jul 1700), died young * Linnea Greengrass (4 May 1690 - 25 May 1690), died as an infant * Aemilius Greengrass II, 9th Earl of Norwich (24 Jan 1691 - 1 Jun 1740) * Alexandria Travers, Baroness Yarmouth (née Greengrass) (12 Apr 1692 - 4 May 1755), m. 4th Baron of Yarmouth ** Augusta Travers (13 Jul 1712 - 19 Feb 1801) ** Rev. Roman Travers (19 Jun 1713 - 18 Jan 1767) ** Eudora Travers (2 Dec 1714 - 4 Dec 1789) ** Eulalia Travers (1 Jul 1716 - 30 Jan 1725), died young ** Angelica Travers (13 Nov 1717 - 9 Jun 1800) ** Solomon Travers II, 5th Baron of Yarmouth (2 Jan 1719 - 13 Apr 1802) ** Rosalind "the Blind" Travers (2 Feb 1720 - 5 May 1752) ** Marcello Travers (16 Jul 1721 - 9 Apr 1741) * Isadora Greengrass II (6 Sep 1693 - 1 Jul 1753) * Edwinus Greengrass, 10th Earl of Norwich (14 Apr 1695 - 6 Jan 1751) * Atilius Greengrass (1 Aug 1696 - 17 Jan 1703), died young * Romilda Crabbe (née Greengrass) (7 Feb 1698 - 11 Aug 1716), first wife of Nicolas Crabbe (1698 - 1769) ** Nicholas Crabbe II (18 Jun 1713 - 19 Aug 1773) ** Johanna Crabbe (19 Aug 1714 - 11 Apr 1800) ** Mary Crabbe (20 Sep 1715 - 19 Aug 1743) ** Antony Crabbe (11 Aug 1716 - 9 Jun 1748) * Alexei Greengrass II (16 Jan 1699 - 29 Oct 1767) * Adeliza Greengrass (1 Dec 1699 - 9 Jul 1720) * Cierce Greengrass II (12 Dec 1700 - 18 Jun 1783) Death Cierce Greengrass died giving birth to her eleventh and final child, who was christened in her honour, on 12 December, 1700. She was thirty years old. Category:Characters Category:17th century individuals Category:Gryffindors Category:House of Longbottom Category:House of Greengrass Category:Vine wands Category:Phoenix feather cores Category:Cancers Category:Pure-bloods Category:Countesses of Norwich Category:English individuals Category:1670s births Category:1700s deaths Category:Died in Childbirth Category:Individuals Sorted in 1681 Category:Descendants of Salazar Slytherin Category:House of Burke descendants Category:Ancestors of Harry Potter Category:Ancestors of Aquila Black Category:Ancestors of Sirius Black Category:Ancestors of Ophelia Brown Category:Ancestors of Lavender Brown Category:Ancestors of Draco Malfoy